User blog:Xeno Gotenks/The Strongest Buu (Non-Canon)? Part 1...
Hello everybody to the next installment of who is the strongest Buu, fanfiction style (includes games, some AU's, etc)! Now to make this list, I shall compare this list comparitive strength to Buu's canon forms, and detemine how strong these forms are by comparison. It will make more sense once you start reading it, trust me. For example, if I give a form a 6.5, that menas that this form of Buu is stronger than Kid Buu, yet weaker than Super Buu. I highly advist that you read my other two blogs on this site to have more sense if you prefer. Now let's get started shall we... 10.5 -''' Fat Buu (Pure Good, Post-Miss Buu fission):' Despite being the weakest version of Majin Buu already, Good Buu became even weaker upon splitting his body once more to create his wife, ''Miss Buu (also called Booby or Palace). While Good Buu was previously strong enough to challenge Kid Buu, this further split would most likely lower his power even further down, thus questioning if he even capable of challenging SSJ2 tier warriors anymore. Nonetheless, his strength is still probably considererd to be impressive compared to some of the weaker Z-Fighters. This version is mentioned in Dragon Ball Online. P.S. - Miss Buu is probably even weaker than Fat Buu, but their is not enough proof that exists yet to confirm this theory. 7.5 - Super Buu (Tien and Yamcha Absorbed): Interestingly, this is the only version of Super Buu that has gotten weaker when he has absorbed somebody, instead of stronger. While it is unknown why this is the case, it is highly believed to be the result of absorbing Yamcha (and not Tien), thus he proabably became weaker than even Kid Buu. This is supported when Super Buu immediately shouts "NOOO!!!" upon absorbing them, and becomes even less confident in his overall abilities. But despite losing some of his power, Super Buu attains a wide variety of techniques to perform, with some being quite potent (Tri-Beam, Spirit Ball, etc). So there are some pros and cons with this version of Majin Buu. This version appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 video game. P.S. - Now if Buu only absorbed Tien, or actually absorbed Tiencha (fusion of Yamcha and Tien) instead, Buu's power would have definitely increased instead of decrease. 6.7 - Kid Buu (Babadi Absorbed): While the power gained from Babidi wouldn't be all that great, the magical abilites and intelligence gained will make this version of Kid Buu very scary. Buu will now be able to use Babidi's Demon Eye and the Majin Mind Control. Nontheless, his overall strength is still significantly lower than Super Buu IMO. This version appears in Dragon Ball Heroes. P.S. - If this version of Kid Buu can also access the hidden strengths and knowledge of Babidi's inherited dopplegangers (Bibidi, etc), it is possible that Kid Buu would become even more sinister than ever before. Whether it is possible or not remanins to be seen. 5.9 - Super Buu (Giant Form): This is basically Super Buu growing to gigantic proportions, similar to Piccolo in the 23rd Budokai or Lord Slug in his own movie. Whether he has gotten any stronger remains to be seen, though the power increase will only be slight if it is true. The reason why is because if the power increase was significant, he would have used that power against the likes of SSJ3 Gotenks and Mystic Gohan. But he didn't, so yeah... This version appears in the anime ''(used inside of his own body to injure Goku and Vegeta) and in ''Dragon Ball Heroes to increase his actual body in the real world. 5.8 - Kid Buu (Kibito Kai Absorbed): Since I believe that Kibito Kai is the third strongest of all of the Supreme Kais (this includes West and North), I believe that his collective strength will bring some form of use to Kid Buu overall (Hell, even Kibito Kai believed he could defeat Buu, though Old Kai quickly put him in his place). While his power will not shoot up to insane levels like when he absorbs the Southern Supreme Kai, the power boost should be significant. Plus he will be able to use the Magic Materilization and some of Kibito Kai's more supernatural abilities (healing, better use of teleportation, etc). Thus at the very least, he should be stronger than Super Buu, yet weaker compared to most ''of his absorptions. This version appears in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. 5.6 - Kid Buu (Demigra's Villanious Mode): Upon getting his power increased significantly by Demigra (similar to Babidi's Majin Power Up), Kid Buu's power increases significantly along with Freeza and Cell. Despite this power up, he still failes to kill the Future Warrior and Goku (who had just recently became a god upon challenging Beerus). While it is truly unknown how strong this version of Buu really is, he is without question much stronger than Super Buu. But is he stronger than Super Buu with Piccolo absorbed? Most likely not, but his power will be damn near close to it. This version appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse video game. This is how far I shall go today. Please leave a comment down below whether you agree or not. I'll love to hear your opinions and feedback! Other than that, have a nice night. :) Category:Blog posts